


talk about my girl

by ArtemisD



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bromance, Episode 119 spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hint of Angst, Humor, Insecurity, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisD/pseuds/ArtemisD
Summary: Beau finds out about Jester and Fjord. She does her job as first mate.Swears, but total fluff. hint of angst. found family vibes.Spoilers up to Ep119.teen for swears
Relationships: Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, mentioned beau/yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	talk about my girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff with a hint of insecure fjord that is resolved quickly. fluffy af. I'd die if this happened in the show.
> 
> I couldn't get this out of my head, I'm a sucker for the m9 being soft with each other.

Jester has to wait two days to tell someone and it's eating her up inside. 

The night after, Caleb can't create the tower and there's no alone time with anyone in the dome. She goes on watch with Caduceus, snuggled together to stay warm, and she wants to tell him about the kiss, she does, but she wants to rant about it. About how her heart felt like it exploded in her chest, like her breath had been taken away in an instant, like her entire world in that moment was just Fjord and his lips. She blushes, even the memory makes her want to giggle and jump but Caduceus will definitely notice. She doesn't think Caduceus will understand as fully as she needs someone to - not right now. After she tells someone else first, she'll tell him.

When their watch is over, it takes everything in her power to not curl up next to Fjord. He kissed her, he likes her, he said he cared for her very much - but Fjord is shy. She's pretty sure he has no idea how to be in a relationship, but then again neither does she, not really. Perhaps sleeping next to him is a bit much for the first night without talking about it. So she curls up next to Beau and Veth and holds her feelings close to her chest. 

She waits another day. Another day of longing looks, small smirks in her direction, a nonchalant hand on the small of her back. Jester is pretty sure Fjord has never blushed this much in his life. _He's adorable._

The tower is created that night and there's real food and warmth that melts the ice in her bones. They all talk in surprisingly high spirits - even with the looming threat of Aeor approaching - but silly jokes and theorising take their place instead of daunting talks. It feels like home. 

Plates are cleared away by many spectral cats, and Jester waits for most of the Mighty Nein to go to their rooms, but grabs Beau's arm before she can leave. She has to tell someone or its going to blurt out in the worst way. 

"Beau wait, I need to show you something!" Jester pulls her over to the side and starts rummaging through her haversack, keeping an eye on Veth floating upstairs until they're alone. As soon as Veth is gone from sight, she pops up from the ground and there is a wild look in her eyes. 

"What's up Jes? You okay?" Beau looks more confused than anything, a hint of concern hidden underneath. 

"Okay okay, oh my gosh, so something happened! A couple of days ago, after the weird circle...statue thing, right? I was about to go to bed, and then," Jester leans forward, "Fjord knocks on my door." She wiggles her eyebrows. 

Beau snorts, and a smirk creeps up on her face. 

"And he says, he was scared about the statues, and he felt like he should have done something, and I think it made him panic a bit? 'Cause then, he's saying don't gamble with myself, and then he said," her voice lowers, a parody of Fjord's voice, "I care about you very much." 

Jester and Beau's facial expressions match, an excited gasp on both women. 

"And then?" 

Jester leans in, like she's telling her a very important secret. She whispers, "then he kissed me!" She covers her mouth, a mix of excitement and shock, and sees Beau doing the same. 

"Wait. Really? He did it?!" Beau's eyes are wide and mouth hanging open. Jester nods. In a flash, she schools her features into concern, brows furrowed and arms crossed in front of her chest. "And you wanted it right, he wasn't weird or pushy or anything?" 

"No Beau, he was super sweet and asked me first and everything," she deepens her voice again, "he said 'can I kiss you?' and I was totally into it and I was kinda sad before because of everything and definitely not sad after." 

"Good, thank god." Beau heaves a sigh of relief, arms falling to her sides. Then, she stands up straight, rolls her shoulders back and smiles menacingly. 

"Excuse me." 

Beau _sprints_ away towards the centre of the chamber, floating upwards with such speed Jester is almost afraid she'll crash into the roof. _Shit, no no no!_ She starts her own run through the magical tower, trying to catch up. 

She's 30 feet behind Beau when she reaches the floor with their bedrooms, as she watches Beau take a moment to stop, prepare herself and slam her foot into Fjord's door. It slams open with a loud crack as Jester gets right behind her, but Beau is still quicker. She can see Fjord jump briefly from his place in the middle of the bed, already out of armour and dressed down for the night, a plain loose shirt open to his chest, exposing his neck and collarbones. 

Jester wishes she had more time to look before she watches in mild horror as Beau jumps into the air and vaults onto his bed and also _onto Fjord._

Brief panic jumps into the back of Jester's throat, _oh gods she's going to kill him_. That is until she hears Beau's excited, manic laughter as she's jabbing him in the ribs, making him curl up away from her hands, forced laughter bubbling up out of his throat. He lets out a very manly squeak with a well placed poke. 

"Ow stop stop whats that for?!" 

Beau pulls him in for a side hug, which is more like squashing his head against her chest, one arm wrapped around his broad shoulders, one arm around his head completely covering one eye. She's bouncing all over the bed like she can't contain her excitement. 

"You did it! I can't believe you did it, you kissed her and you didn't tell me!" 

Fjord's uncovered eye immediately locks onto Jester's. There's a moment where the air leaves his lungs, a split second of panic. Jester can only look back with a guilty smile. The eye she can see closes, and a soft smile appears on his face. Fjord breathes out. _Like he's relieved...did he think I didn't want him too?_

"Yeah...sure did." Fjord laughs like a heavy sigh, like there was a weight on his shoulders that has been taken away. 

Beau squeezes her arms, crushing his ear under her forearm, "I'm so proud of you! Totally thought it would take months for you to do something." 

"It won't matter if you crush my skull," he wheezes out, forcibly moving the arm covering half his face. Beau leaves it wrapped around his shoulders, still squeezing him close to her. 

Jester is still barely in the room, but her hands are clasped below her chin and she breathes a sigh of relief. She didn't think Fjord would be mad, but the proof in his smile makes her heart flutter. 

Fjord and Beau get more comfortable on the bed, her arm still hanging over his shoulder but he isn't being crushed anymore by his excitable friend. The adrenaline radiating from Beau is almost visible, and Jester's heart swells at the sight of them. She knows both of their pasts, neither with a great family history, and her pride bubbles up to the surface, close to wiping a tear away. With everything in their pasts, they both have a family now. A family who cares and would do anything for each other. They've come so far in a year. 

Then she looks, shaken from her thoughts, as Fjord gives her a shy smile. He rolls his eyes to the side as his other arm reaches for her, leaving her a space on the opposite side of Beau. Jester doesn't give him a moment to think, immediately crossing the room and falling into his side, shuffling her legs underneath the blankets so she's sat against the headboard, thigh pressed against his. His arm falls behind her back, palm stuttering before it pressed against her hip. They trade a whispered _hi_ , a brief moment of looking at each others face, matching coy smiles. 

Beau leans into Fjord, with a mocking voice, "Jester, can I kiss you?" and makes grotesque kissing noises straight into his ear. 

Fjord pushes her face away from his ear, "Ugh, get out of my bed, you asshole." 

"Nope! I'm cockblocking you. Move over, gimme some blankets, we're having a sleepover." 

Jester laughs but she can definitely feel the blood rush to her cheeks at the thought. _Oh...I hadn't thought that far. Sex with Fjord...naked Fjord...another day Jester, focus!_

She shakes her head, still breathing out a laugh before her head tilts to the side, "Aww, like when we first met, Beau! Remember all the really crappy inn rooms? The tower is way better than those." 

"Yeah, wow. Its been a long time since that shitty town." 

"You got arrested immediately. I feel like that should have been a warning." For that, Fjord gets another jab to the ribs, lets out another squeak, a laugh. His attempted escape from Beau's assault succeeds in pushing him even closer to Jester, his arm tightening around her, hand tensing against her hip. Jester feels his fingers tighten through the fabric of her nightclothes. He sticks his tongue out at Beau, who returns it with all the viciousness of a pre-teen. Jester giggles at their ridiculous faces. 

Jester knows she must look smitten right now, but also she doesn't want to take her eyes off of Fjord's face. She wants to touch. Just a moment of Beau looking away so she can run her hands through his hair, press a kiss into the stubble on his jaw, be close enough to squash his nose with hers. And she's allowed to, Fjord kissed her, he wants that too! Then she realises Beau is looking at her. 

"It's gonna be like this now, huh. Y'all are gonna be super cute and gross like, all the time and we're never going to get anything done." Beau's hand reaches an inch to flick the jewellery on Jester's horn. 

"Ya Beau, totally. Screw Aeor, we're just going to stay here, you guys can go fight Lucien or whatever." 

Fjord snorts a laugh. "Yeah, tell us what happens when you're done, okay byeee." 

"Absolutely not, I'll drag both your asses out of this tower." 

Fjord wheezes out a laugh, then his smile turns soft. He looks at his one free hand for a moment, looks at the girls surrounding him and plants a kiss on the top of Jester's head. He even moves quick enough to plant a kiss on the side of Beau's head before she squirms away from him. 

"You're my favourites." 

"Gods you kiss one girl and now you've gone all sappy and gross. What happened to you, Captain?" Beau is playing her part, but Jester can see the smile curling her lips at the edges and the softness in her eyes. 

Fjord pokes her in the ribs. "You fucking wait until you kiss Yasha. I'm gonna rip you apart for all the sappy shit you start spouting." 

"Nah, not gonna happen, I'm way too awesome for that." 

"Yeah, sure. Go to sleep, Beau. Seeing as you've invaded my bed." 

"Yeah yeah I'm sleeping. Don't do anything gross whilst I'm in the bed. Or at least wait until I'm asleep." With that, she grabs the blanket and violently turns over and shoves her head into the pillow, facing away from the couple. 

"Night Beau!" Jester reaches over to pat her on the back before starting to shuffle her way down the bed. "C'mon Fjord, we need to sleep too." 

\----- 

Fjord is lying on his back, Jester resting her head half on his arm and half on the pillow. When they had first lay down, Fjord was relaxed, but with every passing second he tenses more and more, like he's using all his energy to keep his body still and is definitely not any closer to sleeping. He's thinking about something and its bothering him. _Does he not want her here?_ She can hear Beau's light snores, and she's about to ask if he wants her to leave, but he gets there first. 

"Jes?" 

"Yeah Fjord?" 

There's a deep sigh before he rolls so they're facing each other, cramped into one half of the bed, noses an inch from touching. His arm lifts up an inch, about to curl it around her waist, before he hesitates. He drops it to his own side. 

"I...I want you to know that you still have a choice. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Fjord squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep breath. "I know I kissed you and I don't regret it, but you don't have to be with me if you don't want to. It's okay if you don't. I'd...still be happy to be your friend. 

You're amazing and you deserve everything and anyone you want. Everyone cares for you so much. Gods, this is going to sound weird, but I just don't want you to feel...trapped. With me. Because of some stupid, I got to you first, kind of thing. Does that make any sense? Probably not." 

He hasn't opened his eyes. He shakes his head minutely, and she can almost hear his inner voice berating himself. His jaw is clenched, the middle of his lips turning pale from the force of him keeping them closed. 

"Fjord..." Jester lifts a hand and rests it on his cheek, using her thumb to try and soften the tensed muscles. Internally, she panics. _He's still so insecure sometimes, after everything we've been through. I need him to know I don't want to let him go, I need him to believe it, to be sure that I'm here because I want to be. What will make him believe it? If I just tell him I like him...let's not use the other L word...he might not believe me. How..._

She's taking too long to answer. It's only been a moment but his eyes are clenched even tighter, his teeth are pushing hard into his upper lip like they're about to cut through the skin. She looks down and the hand on his own hip is in a tight fist, she can see his nails digging into his palm. He's terrified, and Jester needs to do something, now. 

She moves forward, and presses her lips against his. It is chaste, lasting only a second, barely a kiss. She feels his jaw under her palm relax, only slightly. She moves to press her nose against his, as gentle as she can. 

"Fjord, look at me." It takes a moment for him to open his eyes. There isn't much light in the room, a single candle on Jester's side of the bed. The fluttering of the flame makes his eyes shine, she can see every minute colour coalescing. _They look like gold._ She smiles. 

_"Mine."_

His eyes shoot fully open as all of the tension wound tight in his muscles bleeds out in an instant. 

"Really?" He lets out a breath so hard the word barely makes a sound as it leaves his mouth. 

"Yeah, really. If you want to be?" 

"I-I'd like that very much. To be... yours." 

Jester smiles as wide as she possibly can before leaning in to kiss him again. This time he reaches for her too, his hand finally landing on her waist, gripping her close to him, and she is enveloped by Fjord. She can smell his soap, feel the muscles in his back shudder, and there's a second where she can almost sense his emotions, pouring them into her like molten lava through their lips. Her lips part as the kiss runs deeper, nervous excited energy coursing through her veins. Her tongue glances against his lip, the briefest taste, before Fjord pulls back. She lets out a whine. 

"I...wish Beau wasn't behind me right now." 

Jester tries to suppress her laugh and very much fails, grinning wildly at him. His own expression is pure joy, a little out of breath and a definite blush high in the apples of his cheeks. She rubs his cheekbone with her thumb, and she can feel the heat underneath. 

"You're so cute. But we should probably sleep, huh." 

"Yeah, probably should." He hasn't stopped looking at her. His eyes are locked on hers, and its an expression she hasn't seen before. He looks content, but almost...amazed. Jester just leans in and kisses him again, with enough pressure to sate her for the night. She wiggles just enough to move into his space further, her head tucked beneath his chin. His arms surround her, their legs completely pressed together, and she's sure you wouldn't find an inch of space between them. He presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Goodnight Fjord." 

"Night Jes." 

\--- 

"Gross, I woke up basically in your armpit dude, ew." 

"You deserve it."


End file.
